


even doubt can be delicious

by spinningincircles



Series: drabbles [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningincircles/pseuds/spinningincircles
Summary: "I’ve been resting for two weeks now and I’m bored. And I’ve been watching The Great British Bake Off all morning, and baking bread looked like fun, so I wanted to give it a shot.”"So how'd it go?"Buck looks forlornly at the sink."It's not as easy as it looks."
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765609
Comments: 5
Kudos: 159





	even doubt can be delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extasiswings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/gifts).



> for chapel's sensory prompt: the smell of freshly baked bread
> 
> originally posted [here](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/post/627072956016820224/i-will-resist-my-darker-impulses-and-instead)
> 
> title from "what baking can do" from waitress

Eddie gets home expecting a still house, but is instead met by the sounds of utensils banging together in the kitchen, music floating in the air, and a smell like he just walked into a French bakery. 

He gets to the kitchen, and it’s a  _ disaster.  _ There’s flour on every available surface, like freshly fallen snow. Every mixing bowl they own seems to be filled with dough in various stages of mixing and rising and resting. Buck’s at the counter, methodically kneading a ball of dough to the beat of “Bad Guy” coming through the Bluetooth speaker. Eddie only gets distracted watching his back muscles flex as he works the dough for a minute (maybe more like three) before he decides he should make his presence known.

Buck jumps as Eddie wraps his arms around his waist from behind, almost elbowing him in the ribs. “Jesus Christ, Eds!”

“You know medical leave means you’re supposed to be resting, right?”

“I know,” Buck sighs, turning around in the circle of Eddie’s arms until they’re facing each other. He’s covered in flour too, streaks all over his face and his old Blue Jackets t-shirt. “But I’ve  _ been _ resting for two weeks now and I’m  _ bored.  _ And I’ve been watching  _ The Great British Bake Off  _ all morning, and baking bread looked like fun, so I wanted to give it a shot.”

“So how’d it go?”

Buck looks forlornly at the sink. Eddie looks over as well, seeing two lumps of dough — one browned on top but raw underneath and one that may as well have been charcoal. He clenches his jaw shut, trying his hardest not to laugh as he turns back to Buck, who’s puppy dog eyes are in full swing, his cheeks tinged pink.

“It’s not as easy as it looks,” he mutters. Eddie snorts a laugh through his nose, which earns him a whack on the arm.

The oven beeps, and Buck looks toward it like it’s about to explode on him. Eddie just chuckles and kisses his cheek. “It smells good, so I’m sure this one turned out great. Third time’s a charm, right?”

“Will you still love me if I can’t bake bread for you?”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Yes, I will still love you if you can’t do something that takes people  _ years to perfect. _ "

Buck grabs the oven mitts, opening the oven door, letting the smell waft through the house again. The loaf looks good to Eddie — golden on top, comes out of the pan easily when Buck tips it over, no raw dough oozing anywhere. Buck knocks the bottom of the loaf (“It’s what the pros do, Eddie, you have to  _ listen _ to the bread.”) and seems satisfied with whatever he hears. He lets out a  _ whoop,  _ pumps his fists in the air, smile wide and a little maniacal. He wraps Eddie up in his arms and kisses him breathless in excitement.

Eddie laughs as he pulls away. “So do I get to try it or what?”

“Once it cools, of course.” Buck says. They clean the kitchen while they wait, which takes longer than they planned with the dancing and stolen kisses in between the actual cleaning. 

They slice the loaf up, and it’s just as perfect inside as it looks on the outside — so warm and fluffy it makes Eddie’s mouth water. They get the cheese and jelly they bought at the farmers market over the weekend, grab the afghan from the end of their bed, and set up a picnic on the living room floor. They’re full of carbs and laughing like crazy, Buck providing better color commentary for  _ The Great British Bake Off  _ than any of the hosts or judges (in Eddie’s unbiased opinion). Eddie can’t remember having a more perfect night.

He wasn’t lying — he  _ would _ love Buck if he couldn’t bake bread. But the fact that he  _ can _ just makes him love him a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](https://tylerhunklin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
